


Orison

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi has taken a hard duty for himself but he will complete it no matter the costs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orison

Kakashi was aware many of their people had their heads in the sand and in other places but he had taken it upon himself to never let anyone special to him to be caught up in the same fanatical delusions. Their people were fortunate not special and that was something he tried his best to teach others.

Especially the ones like Naruto, brought in and raised in harsh almost cruel conditions. Given the training to become a warrior, they taught his body, Kakashi sought to train his mind. To give him compassion. Understanding otherwise he would be no different from anybody else and that in itself would have been a waste of potential.

It was certainly worth it. They were constantly at war, it was nice to attend to Naruto and make sure that he would live a little longer, whether by strength or by wits. When the celebrations started, it never failed to cheer Kakashi up. to see Naruto stand there in the hall among the celebrated.

It made it worth it. It made everything worth it. So while their people got caught up in the successes and the grandeur. While they thought they knew best and that the best strategy was suppression… Kakashi spoke to Naruto and did his best to make sure Naruto understood the meaning of life. The enemy… even they had something precious they wanted to protect.

Even they had things they valued. Even they had pride. Lives. They were not lesser beings even if they themselves thought themselves as such. They all lived and were worthy of respect no matter how different they were.

It was something so simple yet it seemed as though people had forgotten it. It was actually sort of amusing. But no matter how he looked at it, Kakashi knew warriors were currently being raised… many wanted Naruto to end up as king but warriors were warriors. They needed more than strength to rule and that was what he was there for.

He closed his book and gently placed it on his wooden table as he heard the approaching footsteps. He was not surprised when instead of entering the room the steps continued on. He heard the fluttering of departing birds as Naruto instead sought out the balcony.

No matter the path, it was never easy.

X

He was tired honestly. Naruto ignored the birds escaping his approach and instead yanked off his shirt. He flung the stained grey material over the balcony and relaxed at the bowl he saw waiting for him. He felt filthy.

The cloth showed signs of use but Naruto ignored it all as he dipped the cloth into the bowl before he wiped his face. He breathed a sigh of relief at the difference it made. One swipe was not enough but it took some of the grime away and that was what really mattered.

Another dip into the bowl before he squeezed the cloth carefully his next careful wipe was across his chest. The sweat and dirt from his journey. It was not enough but it was a beginning. At the back of his mind he acknowledged that he was not alone but his mind was still caught up in the journey. He knew Kakashi was around but he was not yet ready to face him.

He was filthy and tired. He wanted to face Kakashi at least looking as how he should be. He sighed again and ignored the birds that returned. They had been fed too often to really fear humans. They moved away when approached but they always returned and the more they were left alone the bolder they became.

Gods was he tired. The endless fighting. The endless speeches. The differences between what he was taught and what he learned. It made him wary it made him seek home more and more even as he got ready for training.

The celebrations felt hollow. They had not always felt hollow, his first had made him feel so much pride but as he was celebrated he always thought about those that fell. Those that had not made it and were not acknowledged, those that were forgotten. What about their bravery? What about their honour? Was honour only for the living?

It was so painful, so ridiculous. The more he fought the more he understood what Kakashi tried to teach him. The superiority so many of their people had. The hard hardheadedness. The belief that their way was the only way, that they knew all. It would come to punish them, just because they would not listen.

He needed a bath, a long soak to relax his muscles and cleanse the entire journey from himself. It would not change not yet. They needed to change, their people were going down a bad path.

“How bad,” Kakashi’s voice called from behind him. “You’re not injured but how bad was it.”

“Those people were of no harm to us, in fact they would have made great allies maybe one day assist us. We can’t do everything on our own but we were ordered to burn everything to the ground.” His mouth twisted in distaste as he wiped away at his chest. He stared over the balcony ignoring the birds nearby and recalled the villages burning. Their storehouses and fields aflame for no reason at all. A small insult had started the foolish war.

They were like children. It was disgusting, for something so silly they should have laughed it off. The way they were, the way they kept going. Strong fighters or not, good reserves or not eventually someone would come for them and win.

“What is done is done.” Kakashi gently removed the cloth from his clenched hands and Naruto’s breath hitched as the man used the cloth to wipe his back in slow strokes. “We cannot change the past. You as you are now can’t change the present. We can only look to the future.”

“What is wrong with them?” Naruto asked softly. “Or is the problem with us?”

“We are not gods.” Kakashi said softly. “The problem with our people, the problem with so many of our people,” His hand lingered, the cloth bunched on Naruto’s back. “Is that our strength has blinded us. We have forgotten how we were and instead our people are convinced that we are the only ones worthy. We think we should be worshipped and everything to be obtained we have or we have knowledge of. Not all warriors can be leaders.”

“You would make a great king, a great warrior.” Naruto said softly. Kakashi could still beat him, Kakashi was wise, Kakashi was his teacher. If anyone was to lead their people it should be Kakashi.

“I would rather serve.” Kakashi admitted. “I would rather keep an eye on the shadows and give advice, but you, I would rather you be more than a warrior, I would rather you be a king.”

“Me?” Naruto snorted. “You have any idea how many we lost today? A victory they call it but we lost people and no one cares except those who expected to greet someone.”

“Exactly why you should be king. A warrior’s strength, a compassionate heart.” The heat of Kakashi’s fingers on his back made Naruto’s breathing increase. He became alarmingly aware of his naked back and the balcony that he clutched, the stone rough against his fingers, his feelings were a little complicated, lust and admiration, awe and friendship but if Kakashi’s touch ever turned to a caress he would give in.

Kakashi’s hand dropped and Naruto released a heavy sigh as the cloth was dropped back into the bowl. Kakashi stepped away and Naruto gave himself a moment to wipe away his regret before he faced the man. Kakashi shook his fingers to rid himself off the small drops of water as he watched the birds nearby.

“This cloth is not enough; I’ll draw you a bath a proper one.”

What else could he say? “Yes.”

X

Kakashi had ulterior motives about drawing Naruto’s baths. There were many servants around that would be happy to draw the bath, happy to help Naruto in the bath too but Naruto’s baths were something private. He got lost in thought. He took moments to just soak and sometimes during that time Naruto wanted to talk.

Sometimes the image he made as he bathed hit Kakashi so hard he was forced to draw immediately afterwards. Naruto was more to him than a student, more to him than a friend he was their hope. The change even if he did not see it.

His influence was so wide already and with every battle it would get larger and larger. His questions sparked more questions. People looked at Naruto, Kakashi could see that. In time they would flock to him, and Naruto would save their people, he would save them all from themselves.

Kakashi honestly did not think their people were gods or even worthy of godhood but with Naruto’s help, with Naruto’s guidance change could begin. Those with only war on the mind could not lead, their people were too wrapped up in war. All wars ended eventually.

X

“Considering how much you know I thought you would be more of a religious man.” Naruto frowned. Kakashi looked up from the book he was reading to eye him curiously. “I mean… most our people throw away beliefs and the like. They trust themselves and only themselves but most people who don’t fight find a god or belief to believe in… you don’t do that but you don’t believe in the blind war and fighting either.”

“But I do believe in something.” Kakashi answered as he lowered the book. “I believe in the future generations. I do all I can to protect it and guide it. Also I have something I believe in very much.” A smile teased his lips. “I believe in you and your potential.”

“I’m being serious.” Naruto shifted as he felt a flush run up his chest. “Be serious.”

“But I am being serious. I don’t believe that we are gods but I do believe that people can save people. To me, you’re the answer.”

“The answer to what?” Naruto asked curiously. “To peace?”

“To my prayer.” Kakashi answered softly. “And every time you return safely, my belief grows stronger.” And Naruto found he had nothing to say.

X

They were not gods, they were men. Naruto had no need to use his hands to steady his horse, she knew his mind and his moods. She moved attuned to him.

He was the leader of the charge, he stared down the hill to the approaching enemy and knew that his fight would be a hard one. Might just be impossible but he gritted his teeth even as his eyes darted around the field. He had to return safely and he had to report what he had discovered.

He had to return because he had been set up.

“Forward!” He roared and the men behind him, the warriors behind him answered his cry. He hoped he would not lose too many. He did not want to lose a single one but some would be better than the alternative.

Kakashi’s face flashed in his mind as his horse darted forward. The man’s face fixed in concentration as he poured over a book. The amused look reserved for Naruto alone. He would return.

X

“You were simply too arrogant Danzo,” Kakashi said softly. The man tried to glare at him even though blood flowed from his mouth. “You grew arrogant, you allowed yourself to forget, you allowed yourself to dream. The years were good to you, well aided by the fact that I didn’t move. I was content to wait.” He said softly. “But when you decided to rid yourself of him… you sealed your fate.” His sword slid from Danzo’s chest with a slow glide and slick sound. “You have no idea what Naruto means to me.”

“You’ve doomed us all,” Danzo gurgled.

“Oh no.” Kakashi chuckled. “I’ve done nothing. He’ll save us, he is perfect to rule. He hasn’t gotten obsessed with darkness and power. He hasn’t gotten drunk on power and he never will, he’s seen the bad thanks to you.”

“I thought you would be the one to rule.” Danzo whispered.

“It’s why you kept me from fighting. I’m well aware. I can rule but I don’t want to, I prefer to protect from the shadows, I’ve started my job a little early but… I don’t want your blood on Naruto’s hands. I’m a little… sensitive about the people he comes into contact with. Goodbye Danzo.” Kakashi used his sword to separate Danzo’s head from his body. He had not expected for the ball to get rolling so quickly but he would adapt.

Naruto would return, he believed that but Kakashi would not have it for the boy to return only to fall by an assassin’s blade.

The strange thing about their people was how little information they had. Danzo had held things pretty close to the chest and even he had not known everything about Kakashi. Kakashi flicked his sword, getting most the blood off of it before he sheathed it. He gently replaced his cloth mask before he knelt and picked his wooden one from the floor then he simply melted away into the darkness.

X

Loyalty could be a funny thing, Kakashi had no way of knowing how many would stick to the old ways. How many would want foolish revenge so he removed them all. It had taken the entire night and when the bell rang loud announcing the party’s return he got up from where he had been burning his clothes to smile.

X

“Danzo should have faced justice.” Naruto said quietly. His voice echoed in the throne room. The dark cloak was simple and showed mourning.

“Then Danzo should have not acted the way he had.” Kakashi’s voice floated down to where Naruto sat on the throne. “He gambled, he lost. He feared you and sought to rid himself of you. It was his last mistake.”

“When you say things like that…” Naruto trailed off to stare at Kakashi as he lounged in the window. “It looks misleading.”

“I don’t care.” Kakashi said softly. “I’ve already told you.”

“I know.” Naruto whispered. “I know.”

X

“You keep saying the people have what they deserve, what they want,” Naruto murmured as he watched his reflection. "But I still say you’re just as good.”

“But I don’t want it.” Kakashi pointed out. He nibbled the exposed part of Naruto’s neck as he stroked the red armour. Finally, the national mourning was complete, even though he had not mourned, Naruto neither. “All I want is to protect and serve the king.” He bit Naruto’s neck and savoured the delighted gasp. “Emphasis on serve.”

“Don’t leave my side.” Naruto instructed even as Kakashi watched his eyes haze over in the mirror. “Not unless necessary.”

“Don’t worry, I want to be by your side today as well as we make history.” Kakashi breathed. Their people were on the threshold of true peace and true happiness, thanks to Naruto, Kakashi felt more than fortunate, he felt blessed.


End file.
